


Nobody knows

by imgroot_iamsteverogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also some fluff, Angst, F/M, Irondad, Multi, a bit depressive probably, avengers x reader - Freeform, peter parker x tony stark, peter parker/anorexic reader, peter parker/stark reader, tony stark x daughter! reader, tony stark x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgroot_iamsteverogers/pseuds/imgroot_iamsteverogers
Summary: You're an Avenger, one of the good guys. Your life is supposed to be okay and it really is but there is that one thing noone (not even your father, Tony Stark, nor your boyfriend and best friend, Peter Parker and Loki, know about.) That's your eating disorder that you've kep so well hidden from everyone no matter in what a high tech full of professional spies facility you live in.





	Nobody knows

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first both Marvel fic and first fic on AO3, so excuse me pls if it's utterly bad written or just not as nice. Imma try my best nonetheless! Also, my apologies if it turns out to be too short.

10:00 am.

That was the time when your alarm went off, but you stayed in bed anyways.

"Just a few more seconds" , you said to yourself, whispering under your breath.

A couple moments later you opened your eyes again, extending your hand to take your phone only to realize that you did not stay in bed for ' _just a few more seconds'_. It was now 3:00pm, meaning you slept for an extra five hours. _Thank God_ you thought to yourself as you remembered you were homealone which meant you had enough time to put on your act for another day. After quickly getting ready and all dressed up you decided to head to the kitchen while checking your phone notifications.

You clicked on the first one to pop up seeing it's from Peter. "Hey, Y/N! Wanna go for breakfast? Been missing you a lot lately xx"

You smiled at it and sighed. "Sorry, Pete, was keeping myself busy and didn't really check my phone." you typed on your phone and then pressed the send button. You'd always find an excuse in order to skip breakfast with him. It's not because of him, no no no, God no. It was because of the breakfast, beacuse of the food. You stood there for a bit waiting for him to reply before just walking into the kitchen anyways. You took a plate and a mug out.  You made some coffee for youself to drink and the plate? Oh, well, you used it to do what you always do. You'd just get some dishes dirty when  you were alone so it'd look like you have eaten when in reality you hadn't. _Natasha and Clint have gone over to his house for the weekend_ , you thought. _Bucky and Steve are probably either training or fooling around somewhere and dad_ \- then it hit you. You quickly checked the time once again. _3:12pm_

"Shit", you cursed. Thor and Loki were coming back that day and you completely had forgotten about it.

_"Tomorrow I will be at a meeting till late noon, but I will be back with Thor and Loki around 3:20." your dad had told you the previous night before heading to sleep._

_"Okay, Dad." You said softly._

_"Goodnight, princess." Tony said as he softly kissed your forehead. "I'l see you tomorrow."_

_"See you tomorrow, Dad." and then he walked off, going into his room._

You rushed to set it all up before anyone would catch you off guard whoever that would be. You suddenly heard the elevator ding. You just hurriedly threw your plate in the sink and drank some of your coffee before heading to the living room to play it cool and check who it is.

You exited the room only to see noone but Peter. "H-Hey, Pete. Wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah, I sensed that." he replied bluntly.

"O-Oh- um- okay..."  you said looking down, avoiding to meet his eyes.

"Are you alright?" you quickly looked up at him. Does he know? "Well, let me make clearer, are we alright?"

Your face was now filled with confusion. Why would he ask that? Yes, of course you haven't been seeing each other as much and you have been subtly avoiding to go out with him but that was just because you didn't feel like eating not because you didn't love Peter anymore. "Why'd you say that?"

"You know why, Y/N, don't play dumb." He said and you could sense both a bit of anger and pain in his tone. You  sighed and sat over on the couch as he followed. "Have  I done something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No no no, Peter, you-" you  paused. "-you haven't done anything wrong, it's just, um", you paused once again trying to choose your next words wisely knowing you had to either make up something reallly good and convincing or just tell him the truth. That you haven't eaten in days, almost weeks. That you just live with water and coffee and lie to everyone on the daily. That  you haven't quite felt yourself. But you never considered the truth an option. You didn't even know how he would react and that's what scared you the most which is why noone but yourself knew about your eating disorders. If it was that easy, _if it felt that easy_ , you'd have talked to someone about it. Your dad or Peter most likely because your best friend, Loki, was barely around these days. You were gonna think of something to cover yourself up once again and fill him in with nothing but lies before Peter interrupted your thoughts.

"Y/N I'm still here." Peter said softly as he placed his hand on your shoulder, feeling that something is wrong, like he had just read your thoughts. 'Whatever it is, I promise I just wanna help and be there for you." He lift your chin up and now you couldn't look anywhere else other than his brown majestic eyes. "Except if you are planning on breaking up with me and you don't want me to be around, in that case I won't be able to help."

"I'd never do that and you know it, Pete." You spoke truthfully, you wouldn't do such thing.

"Then what is it?" He seemed so vulnerable you just had to tell him the truth, you couldn't keep lying, at least not to _him_.

"See..." you said as you held his hand and intertwined your fingers. "There's something about me, that you need to know." You looked him straight in the eye and he nodded. You knew there was no backing off now. "I am-"

"Daddy's home!" You heard your dad's voice coming from down the hall, followed by footsteps. You stood up and turned to go welcome your dad. "How's my girl doing?" he asked, wrapping his arms around you pulling you into a hug.

"Now that you're here?" You said burrying your head in his chest. "Better." You could imagine his lips turning into a smile as those words left your mouth.

"Why 'better', though?" He asked as you pulled away from the hug. "Parker, you did not hurt my kid now, did you?" he said, of course, playfully. In one of his talks with Peter he'd figured out how much this boy actually loved and appreciated you.

"I could never, Sir." Peter said now standing next to you, one hand wrapped around your waist.

"Good, good. But no touchy in front of me." Tony said as soon as he spotted where Peter's arm was.

"Dad." You said almost warningly.

"What?" He said innocently as if he didn't get what you were talking about.

"Dad!" you repeated yourself just a bit more loud this time.

"Okay, okay. You know I'm joking."

"Actually, Mr Stark, sometimes it's hard to tell if you are joking or not." Peter admitted and you slightly giggled, proving you agree.

"Kids these days!" Your dad said _jokingly_ rolling his eyes.

You rolled them back in response before asking, "Where's my favourite Asgardians anyway?"

"Told you, you need to make new friends. They're too old." 

"You're friends with the 100 year old Steve Rogers, are you kidding me?" you said and then heard it. _Footsteps_. You ran over to the hall and saw a Thor coming up the stairs with a tired Loki on his shoulder, dropping him down on the floor as soon as they arrived. "Dad did you tell them that the elevator is out of service, _again_?"

"My bad!" you heard your father shout from the other room.

"Hey Thor, glad to have you back." you said to the blonde haired man in front of you.

"Lady Y/N! What a pleasure to see you again." Thor said kindly, as always, and lifted your hand as he kissed it gently. Thor's manners would always amaze  you.

"Mhm" you heard from behind along with a fake cough. That was Peter, getting jealous even though he'd never admit it, making sure Thor knew he was there.

"Dont worry little arachnoid, may I remind you I mean no harm to you and Lady Y/N." Thor said flashing a smile. "Now, brother, are you finally gonna get on your feet? You're kind of embarassing us here."

Loki eventually stood up and cleaned his clothes from the dust he'd gathered from the floor. "Midgardians and they're stupid lies."

"Said the _God_ of Mischief." You joked.

"Oh look my least favorite person on this planet. What a coincidence and misfortune to encounter you." 

"Oh, c'mon, pouty. It's been a year since you last saw me, didn't you miss your _only_ best friend?"

"Nonsense! I have frien-"

"Snakes do not count, Loki." you said interrupting him, a smile forming on your lips.

"Yeah, whatever, come here." he said motioning for you to hug him.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass."

"For real?"

"Ugh who am I joking."  you said wrapping you arms around your best friend tightly. "I do it just because I don't know when you'll ever allow me to hug you again" you stated.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." He said returning the hug and you giggled.

 

 

Couple hours later you and Peter tried to teach Thor aboout technology only to miserably fail while Loki was sitting over at the corner watching you, being the distant lil bitch he always is around people. But you didn't mind, knowing you'd have  plenty of time with him later to catch up and talk about books. While Thor was trying to send a message from Peter's phone to you, Peter turned to you looking you straight in the eye. "About our talk earlier..."

"Let's just talk about it later, please." you almost sounded as you begged.

"Okay." He replied, softness filling his voice.

A while later you felt dizzy so you tried to steady yourself and ignore it but the feeling wouldn't go away. "Fuck" you whispered under your breath. "Um, I.. I am going to go get a glass of water, okay?" You said and Peter nodded.

You walked up to the kitchen real quick hoping noone would noticed and drank some water to make yourself feel better. You felt someone's presence in the room, besides yours of course, so you turned around to face them. It was just Loki. That made you a bit nervous. Not Loki, not right now. You knew that if he understood something's up it'd be too hard to lie to him without him understanding that you are not being honest. "Hey Loki, everything good?"

"I don't know, how about you tell me?" He said searching in your eyes as he stepped closer.

"W-what do you mean?" your heart beating faster and faster.

"Are we really gonna do this now, Y/N?" he sighed. "Besides that I am quite literally the God of Lies, I also do know you very well and you know that. So, don't try to deny it to me and tell me that you aren't putting up an act to seem fine when in fact you are not." Damn, he really did see through you.

 

 _"Loki-"_ you said but the Stark Tower alarm didn't let you finish. An attack was happening.

Peter came rushing in "there's an attack in park a few blocks away. Suit up we need to go."

You nodded and suited up as fast as you could. Arriving at the battlefield with Thor, Peter, Loki and your dad where Bucky and Steve already were, there was apparently a group of around twenty guys with really high tech guns like the ones Peter was once after had.

"Thor go through the middle of the park, Loki don't get as involved please and just get some people  to safety. Parker take my kid and go to the left. I will join Cap." Tony said through the comms. The rest of you just replied a simple okay and did as he said.

 

A few kicks and punches later, there was almost no sign of other people other than you and those men. You were fighting side by side with Peter and occasionally with Loki only when he thought his help was needed since he was told not to get as involved 'cause, besides Thor and you, noone really trusted this guy. Most men where now laying uncoscious except if they were unlucky enough to have died. You thought it was over when your head started spinning and your vision was getting blurry. You hit your head with your hand trying to make your eyes focus on something, literally anything. You  knew how weakened you now were and you just wanted to go home as soon as possible to get some rest. Peter was swinging from building to building when that was happening so you thought it was a good thing that noone wouldn't notice this time, as well. You were taking a few deep breaths when you heard the familiar male teenage voice calling out your name. "Y/N!" you turned towards Peter's direction. "Watch out!" He shouted as you turned around to see one of those dudes behind you. The man tried to punch you but you caught his fist before he could hit you and kicked him in the stomach but not with much strenght, making the man go just a few steps back. You felt your legs giving up and your body collapsing on the floor before you could do anything else. "Y/N!"  you heard Peter shouting and slightly saw him throwing the man to the ground before coming up to you.

You then knew your father was there as well when you heard him ask "What the hell did you do to my daughter?"

The man just exhaustingly chuckled "I did nothing, girl just fell on her own."

Those were the last words you heard before going completely unconscious.

 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

First thing you heard as your eyes started to open. You weren't in the battlefield, nor in your room. You looked as much around as you could, enough to make you realize you were in a hospital bed. Memories from the last things that happened before you collapsed going through your head. You then as well noticed that noone was there. You were alone. "Peter? D-Dad?" your voice almost cracking, thinking noone would hear you anyway.

But you were _wrong_. "This proves I am never wrong." you heard as a Loki appeared through the wall.

"Where's everyone? And why aren't you actually _here_?" you asked.

"I am currently notifying them and your father does not allow me to visit you any other way. I have never really been the one to gain his trust." Loki explained. "Why didn't you tell me?"

You felt your throat dry, knowing how screwed you were but still deciding to play dumb not wanting to expose yourself in case they actually didn't know. "Tell you what?"

"Come on, you collapsed! In a battle! Don't try and tell me you're fine, cause you're not. You're in a hospital bed, for God's sake!" Loki said almost raising his voice at the end but still kept  being calm.

Your dad had now entered the room, fastly walking up to you, his eyes filled with worry as Peter followed but staying behind. Loki exited through the wall as he saw your father coming in but he stopped him by telling him "It's okay, Loki, you can stay." and so he did.

"You have no idea how scared you got me." He said almost whispering, his eyes filled with tears and he leaned down and kissed your forehead. "You're all I have sweetheart, my life is nothing without you."

"Dad, I'm fine-"

"No, Y/N. You're not." He said looking down and you felt glad he wasn't looking at you because you wouldn't be able to handle it.

"We know." You heard Peter speak. "We know that you haven't been eating and that you have been lying to us the past weeks."

"After you fainted, we brought you here as soon as possible. Having no idea what happened to you or what was going on. We were just worried to death, thought they'd done something to you. Then the nurse told us that there had been no damage, you weren't hurt on the battlefield." Peter explained. "Your body was just weakened because of the lack of food and it couldn't take it." He cleared his throat and you could hear Loki sighing in the background. "We could've helped you. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it wouldn't matter." you replied before he could even fully finish the question. "I didn't matter."

"Don't say-"

"Say what, dad? The truth?" you were now looking at him straight in the eye. "You were in  the lab more often than usual, so I'd be lucky enough to see you at night before going to sleep. Peter would be busy, having to be the friendly neighborhood Spiderman and Loki hasn't been here in a year." you were now basically shouting. "And the thing is that I understand. You all have things to do, lives to keep up on and I can't blame you for that I never will."You were now calming down. "And all I had was nothing. I have nothing to keep up on and as I started realizing it the less like myself I started to feel."

You could see guilt all over their faces and they knew that you were right you couldn't blame them for having a life but they'd still blame themselves anyway.

"And when I discovered that something was wrong with me, that I was becoming anorexic, I was just too scared to tell anyone." You sighed. "Not only because of how you'd react but also because I didn't want you to change the way you look at me. I didn't want you to look at me with pity and think I'm weak."

"But, Y/N, we would never think you're weak." Loki said.

"See, that's the thing. What you believe and what I feel like you believe are two very different things." You said knowing that you had to say it all. If they knew they had to know it all. "And when something gets into your head you can't just get it out of it. It's not that simple, at least it doesn't feel like it is." Tears had started running down your cheeks.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's okay." your father said his voice almost fragile as he hugged you. You burried your head in his neck as the tears kept coming down your eyes. "Shhh" he whispered softly to your ear as you cried in your dad's arms. You pulled away and he wipped away your tears. "We now know and all three of us promise to be there for you, okay?" You nodded. "And we'd never treat you with pity, you're not weak. Please do a favour to your old man and never forget that." He said a tiny hopeful smile forming on his lips.

You nodded once again, that tiny smile appearing on your face as well. "Okay, dad." you assured him before hugging him once again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes sorry I had to cut it off that way it feels a bit harsh but i had no idea on how to end this so i just em went for it. Anywaysss thanks for reading and excuse me if it wasn't that good. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
